User blog:SANTORYU99/Overly Translated ERB: Frederick Douglass vs. Thomas Jefferson
Thomas Jefferson When the process of human activity You have to start fighting Then kplow! I met 'em with my illness quill! I was lucky with certain unalienable skills! Ya, let me run my resume? The United States is known as a small square. This sounds very familiar with it? I told the King George, he can eat a fat guy! When it comes to interpretation, I get the first draft! I will defeat every tyrant, please let the king and pirates beware! I invented during the rotation, I was chair! (Ha ha!) I am, it is true, we have a lot of volume on my shelf, Third, but I read what you write! It looks like a three-piece skunk, I did not fight back Pepe Le Pew Paris! No. First secretary, vice president of the National 2! You did not mention the third president. You Fuck'd? Frederick Douglass I finished? …Yes. Direct from bondage! Here, you diss keen bastard! Big hair, big nut, a big problem! Nickel Start: This is a true statement! Racism slave plantations, the head of the tail! They are a soft white cotton candy Monticello! While sitting playing the cello, I see people sweat! Hello there! But now, you're my face, Freddy · d! I believe that it will not work for you in the ass, I can play for free! In Rushmore stone face nothing! Please check my photos: It is the "real muggin! Free man's face, self-study reading, man! No compromise. You are a man, you can not be my fifth ignorance! You have your own self-evident truth: Do you have the Liberty Bell, but it can not pick up the phone! Thomas Jefferson Oh, Frederick, I have never heard of a lot of digging verse. Okay, I admit it, I admit! I entered my hate corrupt system However, I will my financial situation is necessary to position! The word I used was "terrible blot" To explain the slave trade, the pain obvious, please bring! And I fight to stop trafficking of new slaves from Virginia If I could run the entire state, I still have it to the house for dinner! So, I was engaged in a man who, forgive me. I have a lot of things to do, But we did it. Now, you are free ...... you we cool? Frederick Douglass This is a man, not Louisiana. I do not buy! They speak of freedom, but it does not apply to dog feces! So, yes, we found you cool absent father, it is not! Do you have concerns as a slave mother and baby 6 This is you let them in when he died July 4 to go! This is a very important holiday, which is what I do this guy? "I will celebrate December 6, 1865: Revision of gas in Japan has approved 13 days. I am no longer a stranger your rights inalienable And we all know people who mean to stop us! Man, you have some good. I did not refuse your reputation. I'm just saying they have a star next to your name is placed. Category:Blog posts